Saxon
|vehicle_type = Civilian truck |body_style = Semi-truck |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |appearances = Driver: Parallel Lines |related = Boldius }} The Saxon is a commercial semi-truck in Driver: Parallel Lines. Design The Saxon is a large ten-wheel semi-truck, taking a modern approach, which is derived from numerous models made by Freightliner, including the SNC Century and FL112 models. The truck holds a much more aerodynamic appearance, featuring a large built-in roof spoiler, known as a "roof fairing" on Freightliner trucks specifically. In the front fascia, basic square headlights are found, besides a large square grille with a basic lined-pattern. The indicator lights are built into the bumpers, closer to the front fenders. A smaller, but wider grille can be found underneath the main grille, followed by the license plate centralized to it. The hood, compared to the Boldius, isn't as flat. Holding a 30-degree angle, the hood makes it way up to the greenhouse area and front windshield, which is significantly high up. The hood and engine bay are raised up, higher than the side fenders, similar to the Prison Van. Large silver mirrors are fitted onto the A-pillar of the truck, held by two wing-mirror arms. Above the windshield, a black overhang is present, with inbuilt orange lights. On the side, following the doors, is a large panel, hiding the inside-sleeper compartment. Beneath is covers over the fuel tanks and chassis framework. The rear is made up of the main dual-beam chassis. On the rear of the cab is a large covered exhaust stack. It is singular exhaust stack, hinting a basic straight-engine. The tow-hitch can be found laid in between the twin axles at the rear, with dual wheels and high profile tires. The rear mudflaps are seen behind the rear axle. Two naked women facing towards each other while laying down, propped up, are printed onto the flaps. Above the mudflaps are the lighting arrangements, composed of a singular rear-light+brake light, indicator light, and reverse light, found on each side. From the rear, the large diffs on each rear axle can be seen, along with the cross-member and rear axle. Performance Being a truck, it is a slow, but very durable machine, its acceleration is surprisingly quick for a large, semi-truck. Performance Overview Gallery Screenshots= Saxon 2.jpg|Front of the Saxon. Saxon Rear.jpg|Rear of the Saxon. Saxon-DPL-Engine.png|The Saxon's engine. Saxon-DPL-Texture.png|Texture. Saxon-DPL-DamageTexture.png|Damage Texture. Saxon-DPL-WheelTexture.png|Wheel Texture. Saxon-DPL-Garage.png|Default. Saxon-DPL-Bodywork1.png|Bodywork 1. Saxon-DPL-Bodywork2.png|Bodywork 2. Saxon-DPL-Bodywork3.png|Bodywork 3. Saxon-DPL-Bodywork4.png|Bodywork 4. |-| Design= Locations ;1978 Era Note: The Saxon is a 2006 Era vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in the 1978 Era naturally. *Does not spawn in the 1978 Era. *Can be seen driving around if the player has completed the game, and drives the vehicle in the 1978 Era using the Era Change feature. *Can also be done if the player uses the "all vehicles" cheat and drives the vehicle in the 1978 Era. ;2006 Era *Spawns in New Jersey commonly. *Spawns more commonly once driven or accessed. *Spawns in Queens, especially nearer the coast. Trivia * The Saxon was called "Challenger" in the beta. In the files, the names "00_challenger", "00_challenger_cargo_trailer", "00_challenger_flatbed_trailer" and "00_challenger_tanker_trailer" exist but there is no "saxon" or any Saxon-related trailers. "00" stands for 2006 era vehicles and there's no other 2006 era vehicle that has trailers, so it can be assumed that the "Challenger" is the Saxon. See also *Boldius - The semi-truck appearing in the 2006 Era, which can be said to be replaced by the Saxon. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:2006 Era Vehicles Category:Trucks